There are many card games which can be used for gambling purposes, but often these games are played only against the casino/bank and players. Also, each card game is usually played individually and it is rare to play more than one type of gambling game against the dealer at any given time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429 discloses a method of playing multiple action blackjack, but the play is limited to each player versus the dealer, who represents the casino or bank, and the play is limited solely to blackjack. Other casino games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,997; 4,659,087; 4,836,553; 5,013,049; 5,098,107; 5,141,234; and 5,174,579.
There is also another casino game known as Pai-Gow Poker. In this game each player plays against the bank (Casino) and each receives seven cards after placing their bets against the bank. Then each player picks up his cards and sets them in two hands consisting of a two card set according to the rules of Twenty-one and another set according to the rules of Draw Poker. Both hands must be winners against the Casino in order to win the game against the Casino. If one hand wins and the other hand loses it will be a push and the bet will stay for the next round of play.
However, heretofore a card game has not been proposed wherein the player challenges not only the dealer but other players, and also the player can play Twenty-One, Draw Poker, and Baccarat simultaneously, thus significantly increasing the odds of winning against the bank.